


Edible

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Squee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Harry wants Draco to lick his hand.





	

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud. 

Many thanks to my fantastic beta bewarethesmirk.

*

“Lick me.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Lick me.”

Draco laid down his quill and looked across the table at his boyfriend’s expectant face.

“Harry, I’m hearing you say the words and I observe the hand you’re waving in my face, but if you think I’m going to-”

“C’mon, Draco, just lick me.” The hand waggled under Draco’s nose.

The blond boy pushed his chair noisily away from the table, earning some irritated glances from the other students in the library. One patented Malfoy sneer and they all turned away. He folded his arms across his chest and turned his attention back to Harry. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Not caught some dreadful Weasley disease?”

Harry frowned. “You promised not to do that.”

“I didn’t insult your friend,” Draco said quickly. “I just asked if you were ill. It’s not normal to go around offering limbs for consumption.”

“I don’t want you to eat it, just lick.” Harry argued, raising his hand again.

“Harry-”

“Are you scared, Malfoy?” Harry asked with a dangerous smile quirking his lips.

Draco scowled. “You wish.”

“So, lick,” Harry said.

Draco’s eyes narrowed at the challenge and for a second he didn’t move, then his hand shot out and gripped Harry’s wrist tightly. He pulled his seat back to the table as he tugged Harry’s hand closer.

“I’m only doing this to keep you quiet, Potter,” Draco said, shooting an open-mouthed first year Hufflepuff a death glare, smirking as the girl shrieked and scurried away. 

He turned the smirk on his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow before lowering his head to deliberately trail his tongue over the palm of Harry’s hand. 

Harry gasped and gripped the edge of the table with his other hand as Draco’s tongue slowly swirled little patterns across his skin; he bit back a mew of pleasure as the blond licked lightly at the base of his thumb, catching the digit in his mouth and sucking it slowly.

Draco’s head lifted and his grey eyes were almost eclipsed by the black of his pupils. A pink tinge highlighted his fine cheekbones.

“Chocolate,” he said accusingly. “You’ve got chocolate on your hand.” 

Harry gave him a mischievous smile. “Not just on my hand.”

Suave, debonair, Draco Malfoy growled, a soft sound deep in his throat, and he pulled Harry to his feet, awkwardly gathering their things together without relinquishing his hold on the Gryffindor’s wrist.

“Draco?” Harry asked innocently. “What are you doing?”

Draco didn’t even pause as he dragged them both out of the library. “I’m going to lick you, Harry, so get a bloody move on.”

Harry grinned and followed.


End file.
